A Diffrent Traveler
by moisoha
Summary: Percy has grown up from what he used to be. But now, he finds himself meeting someone he never would've suspected. So who is this DiZ and why is he so close to being a god?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

DiZ glanced out the window of his endless prison. He could always leave if he wanted to, no one was really holind him back from being here but somehow he knew that the place outside was diffrent from in here. In here he was safer then he would be outside. In here he was safe... atleast until his father didn't want him any more. There was nothing for him outside. He wasn't even supposed to exist in the real world, where all the other gods ruled.

But somehow, DiZ knew that he had never wanted to live like this. he never wanted to be hated but now as he thought about it he realised that no one had to know where he was. No one needed to know who he was. he was mearly another human, not even close to being a demigod. He stood up from his bed and went to the door in silence. He never wanted to come here again and yet he loved the place. It was his true home but someday he would find something more in it.

DiZ shook his head and reached for the door handle. It was over, he was going to leave forever and no one was going to stop him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

DiZ was walking toward the small hill and feeling very alone now. he was going by the name of Derek Issac Zepplin but he doubted that anyone bought his guise. He mostly went by Derek but he was afraid everyday of his father finding him. He had felt some kind of Godish pwer here and he was going to investigate it when he stopped and glanced back slightly. There was a boy behind him, A boy who must've been a son of one of the top three considering his strange aura that he was giving off. He was watching DiZ curiously and DiZ couldn't help chuckling. this was the infamous son of Poseidan, God of the ocean and horses. The infamous Percy Jackson.

DiZ continued to walk again, pretending not to have noticed the boy when he felt something, something that was coming up faster then he had ever wanted. He couldn't help muttering a few curses in ancient greek under his breathe. No doubt that Percy understood what he had said and was now listening closer but DiZ didn't think about that, neither did he know how much trouble he was about to get into.

Suddenly Cerberus bounded into veiw, his tounge lolling out of his mouth and his eyes wild wih excitement. DiZ flung his black cloak away from himself so it was away, he knew he would need something dry for him to survive the winter, and stood there as Cerberus knocked him off his feet and began licking him all over. in a matter of seconds, Diz was dripping of drool from Cerberus. It was the only gift that the overlarge lapdog could offer.

Finally, Cerberus backed away long enough for DiZ to get to his feet and shake off a bit. DiZ's long black hair was sticking to his face and he shook his head quickly from side to side to get it out of his eyes. Then he looked up at the panting Cerberus an said simply, "Go home Ceb." Ceb was the nickname he had given Cerberus back when he couldn't say his name right and it had stuck. He still used it at seventeen like he had at five.

Cerberus whimpered sadly and licked him again. DiZ glared and repeated, "Go home Ceb, now!"

Cerberus sadly turned around and bounded off as DiZ tried in vain to shake the remaining mousture from himself. Nothing worked no matter how hard he tried so he gave up, turning around...

...And immediatly was faced by the stunned face of Percy. DiZ paused for a moment before grinning sheepishly and saying quietly, "Whoopsy..."

I really can't believe that my chapters are so short. But everyone wanted to know who DiZ was so I decided to do my best to type what I could to explain my best. It'll get clearer later.

Warriorgirlfromtheblock: You shall see!!!! Bwahahaha!!!

Rainbow droplets: it is confusing but I really hope you still keep reading!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy spoke quickly to the still sopping wet DiZ, "How in the world did you get Ceberus to listen to you like that... and calling him Ceb..." DiZ could tell Percy was trying to piece it together as they spoke. DiZ couldn't allow him to know what he was so he did the first thing that would be sensible for him to do. He ran for it.

There were many problems that came with him doing this. For one, he was on an island that was surrounded by almost an endless supply of water and he couldn't swim. Two, Percy controled water. Three, the only direction that he could go was toward the wreched Camp Half-Blood which would bring him all the closer to his dad, something he did not want to do. And four, he was still soaking wet and it was starting to feel very sticky. Besides, he'd left his cloak on the ground by Percy.

Percy caught him almost instantly and DiZ shook him off quickly. But DiZ had never left his confinement in a long time and now it was getting even worse. He was gasping for air after having run only about four yards. It was obviously easy for Percy to catch him. "Who are you?" Percy asked, his voice slightly annoyed. DiZ was still gasping for breath and he held his hand up, gesturing for Percy to wait a moment.

"My name... is Derek." DiZ managed to get out, "Derek Issac Zepplin." He straghtened. Then he glanced behind him at the tall pine that marked the border to Camp Halfblood. There was only one way that Percy wasn't blocking and that was over the border to the camp. Once he went in, he would never get out. And he would be influencable by his father. That wasn't good at all. "Now can I leave?" he asked anxiously.

"Why did you call Ceberus Ceb?" Percy asked.

DiZ glared, _If one more word comes out of his mouth I am going to kill him, _and he decided that the truth was more confusing then any lie. Besides, it miht make Percy think his dad was some other god, "It's the name I've been calling him since I was little." And that had been a very long time ago. 

Percy stared, "You knew Ceberus when you were little?"

DiZ was starting to wonder if Percy was planning on trying to destroy Camp Half-Blood. That was the only thing that he could think would cause him to want to have such a drawn out conversation with DiZ. The longer DiZstayed, the harder it was for him to keep control over himself.This wasn't goin to end well, "Listen Jackson! I don't have time for a Q&A. There isn't any time! Perhaps we can cha somewhereelse later. How about three thirty inAlbany, New York! Bring Chironand Diyonisis if you must, even hire a guard to make sure I'm there! I just don't have time tochat here. It's dangerous!"

Percy took a step back, startled. This was exactly what DiZ needed. DiZ took a flying leapthat took him over Percy's head and back to his cloak. He grabbed it and whistled.The world went entirely dark at his will.He heard Percy stumble behind him and DiZ was already off. Not running, that wouldn't get him anywhere. He just waited until Ceb came back at his whistle and he climbed on, letting Ceb carry him off. Behind him he called, "TheMost Ultamatly Superflusiousand Exiting Sauna if you'd like to talk." 


End file.
